


It Happens All The Time

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's love at first sight for Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens All The Time

Okay, so his first few minutes on board the _Enterprise_ weren't all he'd hoped they'd be. Almost drowning wasn't fun, and neither was standing there on the bridge, sopping wet, while the guy who'd helped him get off Delta Vega was pummeled half-senseless by the Vulcan Acting Captain.

But _then_ things got better. The Vulcan stood down, which meant that Jim Kirk got to be Captain, and very soon after that, Scotty was given a clean, dry uniform, loaded with energy bars – the sandwiches would have to wait until after the Federation was out of peril – and sent down to Engineering.

And then everything happened sort of the way he'd dreamed it. _Sort of_ , because of course, none of his fantasies had included _her_.

The Orion woman who showed him around.

She told him that her name was Lieutenant Gaila, and his first thought was, _Och, she looks like a flower._ And she did, rather, with those long green legs, and those masses of scarlet hair that almost matched her tiny red skirt. Back on Delta Vega, there'd been the white of the snow, the black of the sky, and the gray of absolutely everything else (except Keenser, who didn't count). The very vibrancy of her skin, her hair, and her smile (oh, sweet Jesus, her _smile_ ) so dazzled him that he only half-heard what she was telling him.

So it was a very, very good thing that he'd already spent so many months studying the _Enterprise_ 's schematics.

At the end of the tour, she turned to him and said, "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Scott?"

And he was tempted, so damn tempted to say, "Aye, but I dinnae think we have the time for it right now." But he didn't because it would have been rude and unprofessional, so he shook his head and she shrugged and was it just his fevered imagination or did she look a mite disappointed?

Later, though, after he'd beamed Kirk and Spock and Pike off the _Narada_ and ejected the warp core to prevent the _Enterprise_ from being sucked into a black hole, she approached him again.

" _Now_ is there anything I can do for you, Mister Scott?" she asked, and the curve of her lips and the lilt of her voice went right to his groin.

"Aye," he muttered, and since there was no one else around, he pushed her right up against some tubing and kissed her hard on the mouth. Almost immediately, her hands were on his shirt, bunching it, pushing it up over his chest while her hips bucked against his.

He had to break the kiss so she could get the shirt up over his head. Her cheeks, he saw, were flushed a deeper shade of green. She was breathing heavily, her breasts straining against the front of her uniform. If the _Enterprise_ was his goddess, Scotty thought dizzily, Gaila was surely her avatar.

"Come on, Lieutenant Commander," she said huskily. "Give me all you've got."

And he did.

6/9/09


End file.
